Screaming And Fighting
by PigSlay
Summary: Kigo songfic to "The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift. Kim's dating Ron, Shego's dating Drakken, but neither of them can get their break up out of their mind. So when they meet again on another of Kim's missions, can they renew their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Screaming And Fighting**

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Kim Possible or The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift. This song (along with I Kissed A by Katy Perry) has been stuck in my head for days. The result? Song fic! Should I make one to I Kissed A too?**

_He is sensible and so incredible…_

Kim and Ron were at Bueno Nacho as usual. Kim however was sad. She didn't let it show though.

"So KP," Ron said. "I was wondering… can we go to a movie tomorrow?"

"Which one this week?" Kim asked. It wasn't that she was annoyed, they just went to see one ALL the time.

"Zombieland!" Ron responded.

"But aren't you afraid of zombies?"

"No," Ron said in his 'I'm making this up' tone.

Kim raised an eyebrow.

_And all my single friends are jealous…_

Suddenly, here cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi," a familiar voice said on the other line.

"Umm… Hi Zida. What's the sitch?"

"Oh, I was wondering if Ron wants to come over to play everlot."

"Yes," Kim responded immediately. Perfect timing. She needed a break from so much 'Ron-ness'.

"Who was that?" Ron asked.

"It was Zida," Kim explained. "You're going to play everlot with her tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" Ron was shocked. He sighed. "Fine. But we'll see Zombieland on Thursday, right?"

"Sure," Kim nodded. "Well, I have to go."

_He says everything I need to hear and it's like, I couldn't ask for anything better…_

"Wait, Kim," Ron stopped her. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Kim lied.

"Well, whatever it is, it'll get better in the end."

"Thanks Ron," Kim smiled and left.

Thursday…

_He opens up my door and I get into his car…_

Ron knocked on the door.

Kim walked to the door, not in any kind of hurry. She opened it. "Hey Ron."

"Hey Kim," Ron waved. "Ready for Zomebieland?"

"You know it," Kim made a fake smile and got inside Ron's car. "Where did you get this car?"

She was surprised to look around and see an almost-limo with fool's gold wheels. Even if it wasn't real gold and this wasn't an actual limo, there was no way Ron would ever be able to afford this kind of car.

"Oh, you like it? My dad rented it just for the occasion."

"It's very, umm… fancy. For you."

Ron laughed slightly. "Thanks."

_And he says, 'you look beautiful tonight'. And I feel perfectly fine…_

"Umm… KP."

"Yes?" Kim asked.

"You look beautiful."

Kim was wearing the same dress from the prom. But she was wearing a little too much make-up, so she took it as a compliment. "Thanks Ron." She smiled slightly.

While they were in the car, going to the movie, those short 5 minutes seemed like an hour. As Kim started remembering old things from when she and Shego were together.

_**But I miss… Screaming and fighting…**_

_Kim and Shego were alone, while Ron was in the other room with Drakken._

_They had been dating secretly for a while and sneaking alone time while Kim was on missions that involved Shego and Drakken._

_Despite being alone and away from security, they both enjoyed fighting with each other._

"_Give me my ring back!" Shego said, going down on Kim with her green hands._

"_Don't think so," Kim pinned her down._

_They both kept fighting back and forth until Kim finally had Shego down hard enough that she was almost unconscious._

"_Oh my gosh!" Kim realized. "Are you okay?"_

_She helped Shego up. "I-I'll be fine."_

_**And kissing in the rain…**_

_Kim kissed Shego on the lips as her way of saying 'I'm sorry'._

"_It's okay," Shego kicked Kim off her to the wall._

_She stood up and walked over to Kim, pinning her down again. "By the way, Kimmie, your lips need a little work. This is how it's done." Shego let go of her shoulders and kept her pinned down by her lips._

_About 5 minutes later, they finally finished kissing._

_The ring Shego was trying to get from Kim was finally out of Kim's hands._

_**It's two AM and I'm cursing your name…**_

_"Stinkface!" Kim said as Shego picked up the ring._

"_Wow, princess," Shego replied. "That's really the best you could think of?"_

_**You're so in love that you act insane…**_

_"Ugh," Kim did a triple flip in the air, nearly poking Shego's eye out._

_Suddenly, Wade rang._

"_What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked, one hand holding the kimmunicator, the other one trying to get the ring out of Shego's hand._

"_Kim," Wade responded. "The ring Shego's trying to steal… does nothing."_

"_Nothing?" She asked. "Are you sure it's not a brain-switcher or something?" She let go of Shego._

"_Positive."_

"_Yeah doi," Shego turned the kimmunicator off. "Pumpkin-"_

"_What?!" Kim interrupted. "You mean we've been fighting for NOTHING?!"_

"_Cupcake-"_

"_Grr!" Kim once again did a triple-flip and nearly broke the floor below Shego._

_She returned the favor by tripping Kim with her foot._

**And that's the way I loved you. Breaking down and coming undone, it's a roller coaster kind of rush…**

_After several minutes of fighting, the two girlfriends settled down; something they rarely ever did._

"_Well," Kim said out of breath. "If it doesn't do anything, why the heck are you trying to steal it?!"_

**And I never knew I could feel that much, and that's the way I loved you.**

_"It's for you," she admitted._

"_What?" Kim was shocked._

_Shego sighed, like she was afraid what she was about to say would leave a bad taste in her mouth. "Cupcake," she held out the ring. "Will you marry me?" She gagged, which was natural since she wasn't one for mushy stuff._

"_Yes," Kim answered immediately, forcing her into a hug._

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah," Shego broke the hugs. "No more hugs."_

_Kim did the puppy dog pout._

"_Ugh, fine," Shego wrapped her arms around her red-haired girlfriend, soon after not wanting to let go._

Kim daydreamed, but then her boyfriend interrupted her. "KP?"

"Yes Ron?" she replied.

"We're here."

Just then, the kimmunicator rang.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Shego has stolen a rare amethyst gem," Wade responded. "However, it doesn't look like a gem at all, it looks electronic."

"Yay," Kim said. Finally she would see Shego again.

"Yay?" Wade asked, confused.

"I meant to say okay," Kim saved. "We're on it."

"Aww…" Ron said. "But I wanted to see Zombieland."

**Screaming And Fighting**


	2. Chapter 2

**Screaming And Fighting**

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Kim Possible or "That's The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift.**

_He respects my space…_

Ever since getting together with Drakken, Shego was having doubts. No, correction, she had doubts the moment she asked him. She d him, even more than she d Kim. Kim. The name hurt even in her thoughts. At the same time though, it felt soft and wonderful, or at least as soft as Shego would get.

To get the image of 'Kimmie' out of her head, she decided to think about how even MORE insane (which Shego never thought was possible) Dr. D had gotten since dating her.

"Dr. D? What are you doing?" Shego asked.

Drakken was standing there, just talking to Shego. However, this time was different. He was farther away from her. Since when was he one that respected personal space?

"What do you mean?" Drakken asked.

"You're… farther away from me."

"I'm just trying to respect your space."

Shego raised an eyebrow. She never thought those words would come out of his mouth.

"Urgh, it's in the guide to successful relationships," Drakken held up the book.

She raised both eyebrows.

_And never makes me wait…_

"Can I get you something?" he asked.

This was the one thing about the new Drakken that Shego liked. "Sure, I'll take a nice soda."

Soda. That was always Kim's favorite drink.

"You know what? Actually, make that a nice warm coffee," Shego corrected.

This was getting insane. Shego d coffee.

Drakken was back about the very second after she said that with her coffee.

Shego looked behind him. "What's that?" she asked, changing the subject. Whatever it was, it looked like a gigantic TV screen, only with tons of wires and buttons around it.

"Oh, you like it?" Drakken asked. "It's a tracking device. It captures whoever is trying to steal the amethyst gem.

"Captures?" Shego was impressed.

"Captures a picture," Drakken said, superior.

"Oh," she wasn't impressed anymore.

"That way, we'll know if Kim Possible enters or not."

"Greeat," Shego said sarcastically.

_And he calls exactly when he says he will…_

"I'm going to the grocery store," Drakken said, leaving. "I'll call you in a minute."

Shego sighed. Drakken was acting so out of character and saying things she never thought he would say. This was way worse than the shampoo rap.

And sure enough, exactly one minute later, he called from the grocery store using his cell phone he bought just for contacting her.

"Hi Shego," he said.

He's close to my mother, talks business with my father…

"By the way, your mom's here, and I'm currently talking to your dad about possibly-"

Shego destroyed the phone with her glow. "Oops, wrong number."

He's charming and endearing…

Drakken came back about five seconds after Shego destroyed the phone.

He had a rose in his hand.

"Charming," Shego said sarcastically, taking it from him and throwing it in the fire.

_And I'm comfortable…_

Shego was okay with Drakken, but she missed Kim. The one who made her life complete, despite how much she hated her.

Suddenly, Drakken's TV-thing started buzzing.

"Kim Possible!" he was surprised, as always.

"Yes!" Shego said.

"Hmm?" Drakken raised an eyebrow.

"I mean…" Shego started, then grabbed his wrist. "Let's just go."

_But I've been screaming and fighting…_

They walked down to where the electronic amethyst was.

They didn't see Kim at first, but then she jumped up on Shego's back, making her scream.

When she was done screaming, Kim said, "Miss me?"

"Yeah," she nodded, jotting Kim off her back. "I miss doing that." She made her hands glow and jumped up.

_And kissing in the rain…_

She was nearly in the position to kiss Kim, so she put her foot up.

Kim ducked, and Shego cracked the wall with her foot by mistake.

_It's two AM and I'm cursing your name…_

"Princess!" Shego got up, angrily.

"Wow Shego," Kim mimicked her. "That's really the best you could think of?"

_You're so in love that you act insane, and that's the way I loved you…_

She did one of her famous flips and landed on top of Shego.

This was what Shego loved about her; she was always on top of her; literally and figuratively.

Shego started to reminisce…

_**Breaking down and coming undone, it's a roller coaster kind of rush…**_

_Shego and Kim had just gotten married five months ago in Vermont._

"_Give me the napkin!" Kim reached for Shego's hand._

"_No," Shego refused, talking with her mouth full._

"_You know what?" Kim said angrily. "If you're always gonna act like this, I think we should break-up."_

"_Kimmie-" Shego started, sad._

"_No," Kim interrupted her. "It's over."_

_Despite breaking up, neither one filed for divorce. They were legally still married._

_**And I never knew I could feel that much, and that's the way I loved you.**_

Shego snapped out of it, jumped up, and knocked Kimmie out.

"Oww," Kim rubbed her forehead.

Quickly and angrily, Shego tied Kim by a rope.

"Great job, Shego," Drakken said, tripping Ron. "That's my girlfriend. Now, destroy her."

"Girlfriend?" Kim asked, surprised.

"Girlfriend?" Ron started laughing.

**Screaming And Fighting**


	3. Chapter 3

Screaming And Fighting

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Kim Possible or The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift.**

He can't see the smile I'm faking…

"It's gonna be okay, KP," Ron reassured her. "We'll soon escape, and then… Zombieland."

"Yeah," Kim faked a smile. "Can't wait."

"Zombieland?" Drakken asked.

"Well isn't that the romantic movie of the century," Shego said sarcastically.

And my heart's not breaking, 'cause I'm not feeling anything at all…

"Destroy her!" Drakken repeated. "Come on girlfriend!"

Everybody stared at him.

Shego was about to tell him it was over when Kim broke from the rope.

And you were wild and crazy, just so frustrating…

"Don't you know when to give up, Pumpkin?" She made her hands glow.

"I was just about to ask you that," Kim responded.

Intoxicating, complicated…

The two girls charged toward one another, nearly poking each other's eyes out.

Shego couldn't take it much longer. Everytime she hurt Kim now, it hurt her inside; because it was no longer just a game. It was real. They were no longer just two girlfriends fighting for fun, they were two enemies battling for an electronic amethyst.

Shego swallowed. When she did, it felt as if she had drank one bottle too much… or 300 too much.

Got away by some mistake and now…

"I-I'm sorry," she said.

"What?" Kim was surprised.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

Even though Kim was the one to break up with her, she felt the need to apologize for being the cause of it.

For the first time, Shego was crying.

Drakken and Ron raised eyebrows.

"No, I'm sorry," Kim hugged her.

Shego smiled, tears running down her cheeks.

Kim smiled too.

Drakken and Ron looked at each other, confused.

I'll be screaming and fighting…

Shego wrapped her arm around Kim's shoulder and started playfully fighting with her.

They each fake-screamed as they played around with each other, laughing in between.

And kissing in the rain…

Suddenly, while Kim was tickling Shego, Shego forced her into a kiss. Having those lips; those Salad-tasting lips, finally touching hers again was amazing. The feeling had finally returned; the feeling they had both wanted ever since breaking up. And, they were still legally married.

It's two AM and I'm cursing your name…

They slowly and gently pulled away from each other. Then, after a few short seconds of complete silence, Kim slapped Shego on the cheek playfully. "Stinkface!"

"Princess!" Shego replied.

They giggled.

"I couldn't ask for a better smelling stinkface," Kim winked.

"And I couldn't ask for a better heir to the thrown," Shego smiled.

So in love that I acted insane…

Kim couldn't believe what she did to Shego. Breaking up with her over a napkin! "Shego."

"Yes, Pumpkin?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I was such a bad girlfriend, can you forgive me?" Kim apologized for the second time. In her eyes a simple hug shouldn't be enough of an apology.

Shego however thought the hug had been enough of an apology. "It's okay, cupcake. Besides, we're still legally married." She winked.

_And that's the way I loved you._

"I guess this is their simple way of breaking up with us," Drakken said.

"Doi," Shego confirmed. "And also, Dr. D, you were saying words I NEVER thought you would… nor wanted you to EVER say. So even if I had loved you, those things would make a girl break up with you in five seconds."

Ron made a sad face.

Kim smiled. "Ron, I'm sorry. We have been friends forever, but that's the way it should stay. Nothing more…" She noticed his frown getting worse. "But still nothing less."

Ron smiled sadly.

Breaking down and coming undone, it's a roller coaster kind of rush…

"Now, where should we go?" Kim asked.

"The evil source of all foods; Bueno Nacho," Shego said.

Kim laughed, then said seriously, "It's not evil, Shego."

"Yeah, and you're not good."

Kim pinned Shego down angrily for saying that. "Well I say, you ARE good."

"I'm good?!!!" Shego complained.

"Ooo," Drakken remembered the last time he had said she was soft. She had pinned him to the back of the thing they were riding in.

But instead of going that extreme, instead Shego only pinned down Kim.

_And I never knew I could feel that much, and that's the way I loved you._

This was what they loved about each other; all the screaming, fighting, and forced hate-kissing. They wouldn't want anything different.

Ron sighed. "Come on guys, let's go to Bueno Nacho." Then under his breath, he whispered, "Girls."

Slowly Kim and Shego released their grip from each other. "Okay."

"First though," Kim stopped. "I have to know, what was this electronic amethyst for anyway?"

"Umm… nothing," Drakken admitted.

"Nothing?" Shego made sure she heard him correctly.

"Yes, just for decoration," he confirmed.

Shego made her hands light up.

Oh, oh, oh, oh (oh, oh, oh, oh). Never knew I could feel that much, and that's the way I loved you-ou.

"Get him Shego!" Kim commanded.

Shego charged at him, then, when he was wrapped up in wires, she left with Ron and Kim, as if nothing happened.

"Shego!" Drakken called. "Untie me! Why are you dating the enemy?! What is it she has that I don't?!!"

"A personality!" Shego yelled back, slamming the door.

Screaming And Fighting 


End file.
